the heart of a martian soldier
by tealana
Summary: Throttle finds love with a woman that has trust issues with her own species, after had lost carbine in a war before becoming general of the freedom fighters for mars. Throttle canon OC x OC romance/suspense/angst/drama/hurt/comfort/tragedy ficcy. Rated M for moderate language, sexual references/sex scenes, moderate violence (explicit infiltrations.)
1. prologue

**~War, what is it good for?  
absolutely nothing  
say it again.~  
Song choice: War by Cherry**

**Prologue-War &amp; only the beginning**

The war that had divided inbetween the residents of Mars and Pluto, which had been on-going for as long, can recall. Many had lost their lives, on both sides even the females had been wiped out. The plutarkians invaded Mars for the planets resources as they had destroyed their own and were in desperate need for survival. To inhabit another planet, they'd have to exterminate those whom would stop them from taking what isn't theirs.

With the population in desperate need for survival, and less than minimum of suitable females due to the war had diminished countless of their race. Had forced them to seek refuge elsewhere as they had lost their planet but didn't stop there. The plutarkians sought to wipe the entire species out, which they never intended that their enemies would retreat to another planet as the war had escalated and followed.

The war on mars may have ended or should say, have concluded for the time being, but it was only the beginning.

******  
~Stokers quarters~

The leader of the remaining population of Mars; sat at his desk tapping his finger whilst reading the reports of where the plutarkians may strike next as had only established themselves with little resources and slowly negotiate with the earthlings. At first, coming to another planet was hard enough and to negotiate with another species whilst creating alliance for the sake of freedom and survival. Despite their war had involved and placed another planetary species, endanger.

Knowing this war would endanger other galactic species which those whom wish to conquer, destroy and rule had no remorse for the habitants. Both the Martians and earthlings banned together, placing their differences aside for the sake of saving and protecting the only resource both species may or will have as now, learn to co-exist with alien species from a fellow planetary star within their solar system.

Sighing softly with deepening frustration, recalling a deepening stabbing memory of seeing each and every female of mars. Captured, and exterminated without remorse or mercy. It didn't matter whether if were young or old. Extermination was the enemies mission, and take over the planet for its nourishing resources. If it weren't for three martians that had visited the earth once before, especially Chicago. The chances of survival for their kind may not exist. Luckily at the time, even though it had been a three years since the war had begun and commander Throttle thorneboy had ordered the pilot to crash land in Chicago where he and his bro's knew where to hide until they could find what they need to defend themselves.

Unfortunately three or four cities were laid in ruins once the war escalated from Mars and had full scaled attacked unto the earth. As it was only the beginning, and had provoked the defence of inhabitants of the earth once they banned together and placed their differences aside. Instantly the alliance was created. Placing the pen down on the table and pushed back before standing up then walked to the window; to look out to the training courtyard outside. Many of the martians that remain and survived; trained with the military humans as technology was exchanged in return for their alien immigrants to remain on the earth.

Under went genetic blood tests to compare their DNA and the chromosomes with the DNA of humans to see similar they are eachother which later had proven they are able to procreate despite they are not exactly of earth's genetics.

An agreement came to allow the martians to court, even marry human females. Apparently not many human females were willing to bond even though, couldn't resist the lustful attraction for their strong masculine appearance. The old general martian mouse, held both hands behind his back as he continued to watch the troops train whence the door had opened as a striking beautifully young dark chocolate brunette had walked in, gently grasped his arm. "Hey, general cannonblade."

He continued to stare out the window, was unresponsive at first then replied, once she said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Gently turned him to face her, as she caressed his cheek and showed assuring comfort. "Are you sure?" stoker smiled alittle and gently grasped her hand, replying just above a whisper. "Yes, I am sure." Marion smiled tenderly, gently brushed her nose unto his and nuzzled her forehead with his as he gently draped both arms around her waist, pulling her close. Draping her own arms around his neck, then gently picked up and carried to the bunk. Chuckled alittle and stated. "Don't you think, it could be a early in the day to get busy?"

Stoker chuckled, smiled and answered. "No, I don't think it is alittle at all. In fact, it is the perfect time." Marion blushed, pulling him closer to her as she draped her legs around his waist. "Well, dear." She paused, smiling as she whispered in his ear. "Take me to the moon."

"It would be my pleasure, marion."

******  
to be continued in chapter 1

I understand this chapter is short and I am huge fan of girlygeek's fictions but I only hope that my fiction wont seem or appear to be a stolen copy write which it isn't and shouldn't. But I will try my best to create a fiction through my own pov and universe so hopefully it will be interesting read. Anyway, read and review. Ride free citizens, Tootles


	2. Chapter 1

_~this is the heartbreak hotel  
you said that you'd here by nine  
and said you took your time  
you didn't think to call me, boy  
here, I sit trying not to cry  
asking myself why, you do this to me  
since you are not around for me to say this to you  
face to face  
I am writing this letter  
and this is what I have to say~  
song choice: whitney Houston; heartbreak hotel_

Chapter 1

~one week later~

Stepping out of the shower, surrounded by heat of foggy steam. Taking the towel from the rail, draping around her petite frame and stood before the mirror; wiping one hand over the centre of it. Staring at herself in the mirror, still felt the burning wetness unto her cheeks that were stained by her broken tears. Her deep sea blue eyes were burning from the sensation of endless streams.

Her heart was shattered, her trust was demolished and her faith was extinguished. Picking the razor up and guided the sharp end towards the artery of her wrist; pointing the jaggered edge to her skin and begun to tremble. Biting her lower lip, followed by more burning broken tears as she had lost the will to live and desire to die.

Her grip loosened, sweated alittle and lowly screamed with frustration and shame as she couldn't bring herself to commit a mortal sin. Slamming her palm unto the basin with the razor in her hand, and cut her hand deep. Not taking notice of her hand as the blood seeped out of the wound, continued to cry brokenly when the phone rang loudly from the bedroom. Telling herself to get a grip and answer the phone, grasped the door handle and opening it as she walked in the room. Whilst the phone continue to ring.

A trail of her blood continued to fall and followed, then finally she picked the receiver and answered. Calmly breathed, before greeting the caller. "Hello?"

"Captain Kylana Madrona, are you busy?" sergeant brent Charles answered, waiting a reply. "Speaking. And no sir, what can I do for you?" Kylana answered, curiously wondered. Well, since you have experience with special forces in the government SWAT team; you've been chosen to join the new defence forces for earth in the war against the alien cat invasion." Kylana rose a brow, suspicious and yet curious as why she would be chosen for the task. "Oh? And why would the government would request me to join the new squadron?"

"Like I said, your skills from the SWAT team which makes you the perfect soldier as." He paused for a second and exhaled then continued. "The defence of the very planet needs all those to protect and drive the enemy out." She begun to feel woozy slightly, and sighed. "When am I expected to ship out, sergeant?"

"Immediately captain madrona." He replied, continued with the information. "I will send all documentations through fax right now, you should receive them within the next five minutes and another captain. My condolences for your loss."

"Thanks sergeant. All I can say, that it is his loss and hopefully this transfer will bring new light and new beginning. Anyway, goodnight and take care." Placing the receiver down on the holder and attended her hand soon she had noticed. Then waited for the documents to be faxed as informed.

~five minutes later~

The fax rang and the documents with instructions finally received and printed. Drying her hair, and picked the documents up then read them as she sat down on the bed. Read out loud to herself, as it said about to have skills in riding a motorcycle. Which smiled and chuckled, thinking to herself. 'I have the talent of riding any motorcycle even have the mechanic skills. This should be easy job. But then, since this advanced weaponry on wheels now, this shall be interesting.'

Possessing no more than what was already furnished in the apartment she occupied and with whatever clothing she owned as she had no more use for glamourous clothing, since she will be transferred to another squadron.

In the private garage of the apartment building, a black Kawasaki ninja H2 motorcycle parked. Kylana smiled, patting the seat of her bike. "Hello, old girl." Tying her duffel bag to back then getting on, before riding out.

******  
~later that evening~

The door opened, a tall dark medium build male walked in the apartment. Placing the keys in the bowl and called out as he smiled. "Honey, I am home." No response was heard, slowly walking through the corridor and called gently once again. "Kylana?"

Quickly searched through the apartment and found the large yellow envelope. Opening it and had taken out the documents, his eyes widen in disbelief as he read them. The documents were divorce papers, and she had signed them as he requested. Unrealised he had plummelled unto the bed, shakily held the documents in his grasp. Never believed that kylana would sign the papers, then his phone rang. Taking it out, flip it open and answered. "Sergeant Andrew mason speaking."

"Hey baby." Richelle cooed softly. "Is it done?"

"Yeah, it is done. I'll be there soon." Andrew told her, smiling. "No drama's right?" richelle wondered. "I just found the envelope on the bed." He answered, walking the door and carried the envelope in his free hand. "Oh? What a mouse she is. I told you that she is weak." Richelle commented. "Yeah, I know and you were right baby. I will be home soon."

"I'll be waiting baby, as I have a sexy gift for you."

"I bet you do." He chuckled. "See you soon." Hanging up and closed the door behind him, once he left the apartment and slipped the key under the door. "Finally, I am free to do as I wish."

~the following early hours of morning~

Kylana was exhausted from driving to base of her new squadron. Handing her transfer papers to the guard outside the compound, the guard opened the papers and requested for identification which she happily handed over then said, once he asked. "So, you're the new soldier?"

"You can say that." Soon she took her identification and prepared to drive in on her bike, whilst she was watched by the other soldiers, and as the gate slowly closed behind her. "Do you think, she knows what she is in for?" one asked. "By the way she had responded to blake, I don't think she would care."

"Seems that she is going through a lot right now." Owen stated, holding the gun tightly to his side. "It sure does seem that way, don't it?" craig replied, feeling some pity for the newcomer.

Meanwhile kylana parked her bike in the specialised mechanic station, smiled alittle with admiration as she looked around and immediately knew exactly what she wanted to do since her bike needs a few upgrades and modifications. Derrick Matheson introduced himself with a welcoming smile and offered to modify her bike. Kylana smiled back politely and declined as she said gently that she rather upgrade and modify her bike how she see fit, as her bike is joy and pride.

Derrick respectfully nodded and welcomed her to use the facility in upgrading her motorcycle when she is ready. Kylana smiled, nodded leaving and went to find her quarters, which didn't take long since she didn't take much notice of the other occupants of the facility. Once she had settled in her new quarters, the flooded emotions of deep heartache waved over her. And her thirst to drown them out that also wavered, managing her way to the base bar.

The bar was quiet and empty, walked to the bar and took the stood out before sitting down. She sighed softly as the bartender turned around, drying a glass and asked. "Hey little lady, what can I serve you this morning?"

"Whiskey on the rock, please and make it a double." She softly replied. "Rough night?" kylana nodded and replied. "Yeah, you can say that. How about that drink?"

He smiled, served her the drink she requested and said curiously. "Alittle early in the day to be drinking?" taking the glass, sipped it slowly then replied as she exhaled with pleasurable sigh. "If you knew the story, you'd be thinking slightly differently."

"I see, whatever it was. You are here, now and for whatever reason that may be. Think of it as a new beginning." The bartender said, softly then introduced himself friendly. "The name is Gabe. Gabe chapman. Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Likewise gabe, kylana. Kylana madrona." Politely shaking his hand, with a soft smile. He smiled back and mentioned about the other soldiers as he requested kindly. "So have you met the other comrades yet?" kylana placed the glass after drinking her drink and replied. "No, not yet. Why are they horny jerk offs?"

"Not at all, they're quite." He sighly paused then resumed. "They're quite in control of themselves. A lot better then how I would say of what other guys behave to be honest."

She looked to him, curiously and slightly confused. "I am afraid that I understand what you mean, gabe." Gabe poured another double whiskey and explained of what he meant then kylana immediately caught on what he meant then said. "Oh? Where are they from? Mars?"

"Well, actually yes they are." Gabe nodded and replied, confirming their origin. "Oh?" she answered, with slightly widen eyed glance and said. "that would explain things then."

Gabe looked to kylana strangely and asked. "Have you met the general?"

"No I haven't." kylana replied. "I think you need to sleep whatever you are feeling off, honey." Gabe insisted, taking the glass away and closed up. "No, I want to stay." Kylana said, protesting through her slight tipsy trance. "No, kylana I think you should sleep this off before meeting the general and then later you can come back for another drink tomorrow." Gabe told her, helping her back to the room as she didn't take notice of any the other soldiers that were both human and martian. She just assume it was dream and had crashed on the bed, gabe walked out closing the door behind him and sighed as he was approached by the taller grey, gently mouse named as modo maverick. "Everything all good?"

"Yeah, all good. I think she is having difficulty comprehending what she is not facing." Gabe explained of what he assumed to know. "I see." Modo replied, then walked away. Gabe walked in the other direction and disappeared around the corner of the corridor, to his own quarters.

~Maverick private quarters~

The gentle grey mouse walked in the door, closing it behind him as he smiled. Making his way to the side of his wife, amber. Slowly undressed then climbed into bed behind her, as she slept. Trailing one finger along her milky white flesh, then nuzzled in her neck tenderly and loving. Amber smiled, murred softly as she stirred alittle then nuzzled back and reached back to caress his cheek.

Draping his arm around his beautiful wife, thanking each and every day he had spent with her. Smiled happily, holding her close to his strong masculine chest and continued to nuzzle loving. His tail gently entwined around her thigh, he softly whispered. "Mmm, I love you amber."

She smiled, turned slightly to face him over her shoulder and opened her eyes. Her bright piercing sea green eyes, gazed into his bright red eye as she softly whispered back, whilst caressing his cheek and brushed her thumb across tenderly. "and I love you, modo baby."

He smiled, tenderly kissed her. Pulling her closer to him, softly caressed his beautiful wife's slender petite frame as she turned and faced him, also embraced him closely and loving. Breaking the kiss, smiled warmly and lovingly nuzzled her nose with his as she whispered. "Make love to me, my love." Modo smiled, nodded and kissed her again. Slowly undressing her and gently climbed over top of her, strongly held himself up as he hovered over her. Lowering one hand down towards her thigh and gently lifts then slowly penetrated her delicate warmth. Closing his eyes, exhaling a happy moan as he entered and embraced her close, then slowly thrust.

Amber bit her lower lip, blushed darkly and draped her arms and legs around him with immediate tightening embrace, a soft pleasurable moan escape her lips then tenderly kissed him. After a deepening, endless caressing and embracing passion. Both cried softly their roar of pleasurable and satisfying moanful release. Panting softly, remaining in position which neither desired to leave either embrace as they shared a deepening and loving glance into each other's eyes, smiling then softly kissed before declaring their love for one and another.

Amber tightly held her gentle grey mouse husband close as modo proudly and lovingly caressed his beautiful wife's cheek, with the back of his fingers as he said tenderly. "I love you amber."

"I love you modo." She softly replied, nuzzling her nose with his then kissed him again and murred as she thrusted her pelvis up, signalling her husband that she was ready for another round of endless passionate love making. Without a reply, just a warm loving smile. Modo kissed her tenderly and responded immediately, and reached down for her hand and held up tightly above them as he made love to her once again.

Soon they had released and climaxed together, modo slowly turned to face his wife as he laid down beside her and pulled her close. Nuzzling his forehead unto hers, smiling and both closed their eyes as they drifted to sleep. Tightly embracing one and another, in happy but blissful content as they laid happily in each others arms.

******  
To be continued in chapter two

Hey, yes I know it started like heartbreak hotel like but I wanted to make my chapter last longer so I tried to change it to something with alittle happiness into it. Which I mean in the beginning of this chapter is about the 3 D's (divorce, desertion and death) in this case for my oc, she is been divorced by her husband that leaves her for another woman, human woman of course as she would obey to his controlling ways. If I spoil too much of the introduction of her past trauma with the controlling hubby in this note, id be spoiling the fiction, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far. Read and review, rock n ride readers. Tootles


	3. Chapter 2

_~the scarlet letter isn't black  
gotta know who's got your back  
because they're right in front of you  
because they're telling you the truth  
so much present inside my present  
inside my present so…so much past  
inside my present inside my past  
inside my present  
so,so~  
_  
Past in present by feist

Chapter 2

~Laboratory~

The brilliant, stirking beautiful woman held a clipboard as she monitored the genetics in the laboratory then smiled as she stood by a freezer component where it carefully contained, fragile and precious ova's (eggs). Holding the clipboard to her chest as she placed one hand unto the freezer top and softly said. "Hello my babies. Soon, you will be born and fathered by a wonderful father."

Seconds later, she was draped from behind of a pair strong arms. Embracing her close, kissed her neck tenderly followed by a loving comment. "You are beautiful and you will make a terrific mother." Turning around to drape her own arms as she smiled. "And you'd make the perfect father, stoker."

He smiled, nuzzled his forehead unto hers softly and tenderly as he chuckled alittle. "Yeah, I know. You've told me that everyday since we've married." marion smiled, chuckled as well then replied. "I know, I know. But I thank my lucky stars for bringing my prince charming."

"I thank mine for bringing an angel into my life when I thought all was lost." Nuzzling his wife's hand, as she cusped his cheek and sighed. "I'm sorry, my angel. Old memories."

"I know, my love." Kisses his forehead softly, with deep assurance and understanding. "I understand, it would had been hard and even harder to forget what had happened." He nodded, opening his eyes as a tear had streamed down his cheek and into the crevice of her palm. Brushing the wetness away, as she nuzzled him again and softly assured him with loving comfort. "Oh, my darling. No father should ever seen that or go through the pain that you had. I couldn't imagine the pain you endure but you are not alone."

Hearing those comforting and promising words, assured him tenderly as he cusped her cheeks in both hands replying before kissing her deeply. "I know, and I love you marion." Sharing a passionate, fulfilling kiss as she softly moaned then whispered as their lips parted. "I should be getting back to work and prepare the examination on the new recruit that just arrived early this morning."

Stoker smiled, and nodded. "Alright, love. As I should get ready to meet this new soldier as well shortly after you examined him." Marion smiled and chuckled, pulling away from his embrace and opened a drawer, then took out the file. "She is one of the best." Marion handed the file to her husband. "She?" stoker recited, with curiosity. "Yes, she. Her name is captain kylana madrona. She was a former SWAT team soldier and has the skills for mechanics with knowledge of army base qualifications." Marion explained as stoker read through her file. "It also says that she has a short fuse." Stoker noted, quickly. "Really? That was not mentioned when this was sent. Hm, could be some sort of cruel joke from the precinct she was transferred from."

"Maybe. Well, anyhow she is here now. She'll fit right in here, I have a feeling that hard training wouldn't bother her." Stoker said, with confidence. "I'm sure she would fit right in with the rookies, even make a good leader." She winked, smiling with confidence for the new recruit. Stoker chuckled and smiled then kissed her forehead. "We'll see, I'll be back later hun. Love you."

Marion smiled, nodded and replied as their hands shared one last touch, once their fingers left from eachother as he walked out. "I love you too, train 'em hard love."

*******  
The new captain awoke with a slight, heavy migraine as she sat up and buried her thumping head into the palm of her hand. Grunting alittle as she said to herself. "Damn, shouldn't had that whiskey so early in the morning. What was I thinking? Ugh, damnit. Maybe a hot shower should relieve the headache." Slowly getting up, retrieving a fresh clean towel and change of clothes. She had noticed a strange scent on her but was too busy with nursing a headache to determine what it could be. Shrugging it off then went to the army compound bathroom, still alittle groggy as she was saluted by the other soldiers. Saying with a low grog reply. "At ease gentlemen." Then continued on to the bathroom as she was eyed off by the males as they stood in the corridor watching her. And commented about her physique, lowly enough not to be heard by her but weren't expected to be approached by the general that had heard their comments. "And what would that prefer to, gentlemen?" stoker asked, glaring at the two soldiers that made inappropriate statements about their new captain. "Oh nothing, sir."

"For your sake, it is nothing. Otherwise it is the brink for you two." Stoker walked by as both soldiers quickly straightened themselves then said lowly. "What a ass."

"What was that private?" stoker answered, looking over his shoulder slightly. "Uh, nothing sir. Nothing at all." Narrowing his glare toward the soldier that made ignorant remark before walking off. "Why did you do that for, man? You most as well, sign both of us for endless bootcamp training for the month." Joe gruffed annoyed, smacking his friend's head. "Ouch, damn monkey hands." Peter grunted, glaring with a narrowed glance. "I'd give you more than that, if you get us the boot camp."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, you cant say that you don't enjoy it since those martians put Mr universe muscles to shame."

Joe sighed agreeably. "True, but no matter what. We wont get as toned or buff like them guys, anyhow. Why does it explain the chicks drool for them."

"Yeah true. Maybe this new captain may be different from the other females in base." Peter stated, hopefully his intuition could be correct. "Wait, she is a captain? That'll explain a lot, if she is a captain. I don't think we'd have any chances with her. So forget it otherwise you'd get burn." He chuckled, nudging him. "oh don't be like that, cant blame a guy for trying."

"Good luck to ya, but you must have forgotten that I aint into the ladies remember." Joe smiled, eyeing his comrade. "Oh wait, you are an homo? And, you are interested in—oh come on, why me?"

"And why not? You are sexy with a real cute ass. What's not to like?" Joe smiled, chuckled again. "Oh hell no, I don't ride that way man. Spare me, please as I rather the chicks. And why didn't you tell me that before as we've been friends for ages." Peter replied, Shockley. "You're seriously telling me that you never knew?" joe asked, continued smiling then walked away as he left his comrade behind in horrific shock and trembling worry. "May be you should put double locks on your door tonight as I may creep in." looking back, teasingly smiled and winked. Peter eyes widen as he trembled then he hissed. "Keep away from me!" as he bolted down the corridor, joe smiled and couldn't bring himself to tell peter the truth that he was just messing with him. Then suddenly Charlene van wham overheard the conversation and chuckled then asked. "So what was all that about?"

"Hey, ma'am. My comrade believes I am." Smiled with a devious smirk. "Gay." Charlene couldn't herself from laughing then said as she pointed her finger without any hesitation of making the effort of averting towards peter. "You're telling me that you are gay and he believed it? Oh dear lord, cant believed I missed it." Joe chuckled, agreeably nodded and replied. "Yes, he believed and I was just messing with him. And no, I am not gay. I just like to torment him when he behaves like a ass. If you know what I mean."

"No, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean joe." Charlene answered, curious to know what he meant. "Peter was been an ass as he was glaring at the new captain's rear end as she was making her way to the bathroom."

"Oh? New captain? Have any idea who she may be?" Charlene replied, wondering the new captain. Joe shook his head then shrugged. "Nope no clue."

"Maybe I should introduce myself then." Charlene stated. "Let me know what she is like, maybe I may want to get to know her better." Joe smiled. "Sure no problem." Charlene smiled and walked away. Joe whispered as he sighed and mouthed 'hooray'.

*****  
Soon she had undressed, placing the clothes she had in the locker with clean change of clothes and sat down for a second; draped in a towel. Sighed heavily as the memories of her old life wavered over her with hot stream of tears covered her cheeks. Remembering what life was before the invasion and before she discovered her ex-husband had betrayed her with his secretary.

Had to manage of finding a way to survive the deepening heartbreak, that dear kylana endured. Her work is all she had left, her father had recently passed away. And never knew her mother as she died at birth. Leaned her head back as she took in a breathe, staring at the ceiling above before standing up and closed the locker then went to have a shower. To hopefully drown out the memories she wishes to be erased and begin anew.

Hanging her towel, turned the taps until the appropriate temperature had ran then she stepped underneath the running water. Standing underneath the running water, covering every inch of her slightly tanned flesh and drenched her lavish long curls of deep dark chocolate hair. Leaning on the wall with the support of her hands, hanging her head inbetween her arms whilst the water continued to pour over her with the hot steaming fog surrounded her.

Flashbacks of her life entered her mind where she shared with the one man, she called husband that betrayed her with some smoking hot blonde floosy secretary named penny winehouse. Memories of both good and the heartbreaking wavered over her. First the good memories where she remembered how happy she was, when her step mother with younger sister had died in a car crash when she was still a student of the military forces in Texas. Her father lost the use of his legs, and secretly carried a dark secret of what she only discovered a few years later as when had married the man, she believed to be the one. How wrong she was when coming home after been away, for special ops and found her husband in the shower having sex with the secretary.

This had broken her, and lost for words as she didn't know what she had done but instead, while they fooled around in the shower. Kylana grabbed a duffel bag, packed it then left and broke the door as she slammed it as she walked out. The sudden shock of the slamming door made the adulterous couple wonder what happened as they assumed otherwise then shortly after realised as penny laughed and mocked her rival's persona which Andrew agreed and resumed with his lusting courting. Not realising that kylana was still around and heard all, then barged in the apartment with the gun pointed at both them. Broken and angry tears had covered her cheeks as both stood before her and mocked her intentions. "Pfft, please bitch. You don't have the guts." Penny smirked and snarled like a bulldog in heat as she glared her teeth at kylana. "You're right, may be I don't have the guts." Plummeling the hand gun's handle into penny's cheek bone, breaking it as she had spat out blood unto the marble benchtop. "As for you, Andrew. Where should I put this bullet? In the leg? Or in the balls?" kylana snarled with such hatred of the betrayal as she only wanted to make him suffer as she had. Andrew stood before her and said just above a whisper. "Do it. You never could shoot me. You still love me, kylana."

Her hand trembled as tried to pull the trigger then lowered it. "You're not worth it. But although—" she kneed him hard in the crutch which made him, fall to his knees and holding his manhood as he grunted in agony. "It weren't all that good to begin with. So I hope you and your new whore, have a good life and likes sloppy seconds."

Glaring at her back, snarling and grunted in agony. "Bitch." She chuckled. "Yeah, I am bitch. You made me that way." Then walked out, picking her bag on the way out of the apartment. "He is the best man, you'll ever know. You're just jealous that he is leaving you for me." Penny shouted, standing naked in the corridor as she pointed her French manicured finger. Never looked to the blonde homewrecker, as she continued to walk away and said. "Then you shouldn't have any problem, if he is so good." Penny blinked confused then growled. "And what that supposed to mean?!"

Pressing the button to the elevator, waiting for the doors open soon it reached and stopped on the level requested. Kylana stepped in and said before the doors closed. "Just like I said, you shouldn't have a problem if he is so good. By the way, I always knew he had a thing for dumb broads. Have a nice life while it lasts." Penny blinked confused, again then hurried inside when a neighbour huffed as he walked past said. "Do you mind, there are kids on this level y'know. And would be polite if you put a towel around yourself."

She blushed and hurried inside.

These memories had reeled in her mind like broken record. Playing and replaying over and over again. Turning the taps off, draping the towel around her before she dressed. Had a look in the mirror and saw flashbacks of images that she thought had forgotten. Driving her fist into the mirror and breaking it, cutting her knuckles. With a small shard of glass, picking it up and used to cut some of her hair. Blood seeped from her hand as she continued to cut her hair, the basin was filled with the cut strands.

Kylana wasn't just saying goodbye to the old woman she once were, the broken sweet young woman that was betrayed but the hair of her old self. Watching the wet hair strands fall from her hand and fill the basin, before looking up and seeing the new face in the mirror. Soft curling of her lips had formed a curious but yet, grievous smile as she said. "Goodbye old kylana madrona. And hello, bitch from hell."

Throwing the strands away then dressed in her uniform and went to meet the general in waiting as she made her way to his office. And soon as she had, saluted to him before he turned to face her and said. "At ease, captain."

"So you're the general of this precinct, sir." Holding both hands behind her back as she looked to the old but strong brown martian as he sat down and invitingly encouraged her to sit. She respectfully accepted and sat down. "How did you manage with the transfer, captain? And I see you've made some changes."

"Yes, sir." She answered. "It was time for a change, sir." She stated. "Indeed, new beginnings do bring a change to some." Stoker agreed. "But something tells me that you've been through a great deal." He continued, but carefully chose his words. "You can say that." Kylana replied, with a slight heaviness to her tone. "So, where do I start, general?" instantly asked for her first lot of orders and mission or training. "Well, start with the young recruits in the shooting department and bike modifications."

"Great." She answered then stood up. "I'll get started right away then. Good day to you, sir." Stoker nodded and watched the new captain as she walked out of his office, wondered whether she will fit the position that is required but his intuition, says different.

* * *

~The Militia and infantry garage~

Kylana decided to start with her bike and modify it as since she learned that bikes were accentual to their battle qualifications. The Kawasaki ninja H2 motorcycle is her joy and pride, never allowed anyone to touch it as if needed any modifications, she would do it herself. But in this case since, the modifications are more advance compared to earthling technology.

Just before she was approached by the mechanic that smiled and held a double ended wrench in her hand. Kylana whispered to her bike as she petted the seat. "New beginnings old girl and time for a new change."

"We will take good care of your bike, captain." Charlene smiled. "You must be the mechanic in this station, I presume." Kylana answered, standing up. Charlene chuckled. "One of the best, Charlene Van wham. But you can call me charley."

Gently grasped her hand and shaking politely. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Please call me charley. I'll feel old if you call me ma'am again." She chuckled, joking. "Kylana chuckled and apologised. "I apologise, charley."

"Ready to modify your bike?" Charlene asked. "As ready one can be." Kylana answered, with a small smile. "Alright then, lets get started then shall we?" kylana nodded.

*******  
to be continued in chapter three

I know, it seems boring and wonder where this is going, right? Well, ought to give me a credit for trying as this is my first ever actual biker mice ficcy that is not crossed over at all and trying to create a bmfm universe isn't easy as I don't exactly want to make a ficcy that would begin as a lovey dovey story when since biker mice are known to be soldiers and freedom fighters. So I am trying to do the best I can to create that universe in my pov and imagine. So anyway I do hope I can create a ficcy that wow you readers, if not. Oh well, it will be back to the board of studying literature again and try again in fictions. I want to thank those whom read and reviewed my tmnt fiction 'a love of time traveling terrapin' as it will be finished soon. Just having writers block on the last remaining chapters.

Read and reviews, rock n ride citizens. Tootles ;)


	4. Chapter 3

_~Don't waste your time  
there's a good thing waiting for you down the line  
don't waste your time  
as soon as you get over him  
your life will truly shine  
just let it go  
there's a good thing waiting for you  
don't you know  
just let it go  
as soon as you get over him, you'll find the sweetest friend~_

'Just let it go" by sugababes

Chapter 3

~that evening, the bar~

Kylana sat at the bar, drinking down a double whiskey on the rocks as she tried her hardest of forgetting her cheating ex-hubby. Placing the glass down and exhaled with satisfaction of the alcoholic essence slowly caressing the soft walls of her throat. Twirling her finger around the rim of the glass, and just stared at the side of it. Not taking notice of Gabe approaching her as he said, with worry in his voice just as he noticed something was troubling her. "Bad night in the militia?"

With a soft raspy replied, and smell of whiskey on her breathe. "No." Taking the glass away and assured that she had enough to drink as he gently insisted. "Alrighty, that is enough for you. Time to head back to your quarters don't you think?"

"Maybe, you're_ right_." She replied, agreeably with slight tipsy glance, just as she drunkenly reached for the bottle. "Maybe, you should let me take this bottle of whiskey with me." Gabe sighed and shook his head disagreeing immediately and placed it away from her reach. "I'm sorry, captain. I don't _think_ so, you have enough to drink for one night and it would be best if you sleep it off."

Glaring at Gabe with drunk, empty unfocused glance as she tried to reach for his shirt which he calmly remained still and responded in perfect manner. "Captain, sleep it off. You're _drunk_. It don't look good for you if you start something that you may regret in the morning." Just as she were about to answer, a gentle but strong hand had grasped her shoulder. "Come on captain, time for rest. You had enough to drink tonight." Her eyes widen in shock as she disbelieved the voice she had heard was the one and only, bill Stackhouse. Turned around to face him as she glared drunk in the face with him as he just scoff softly and smiled. "Well, my my aint you sore for these bright eyes of mine?"

"Billy boy. What the hell are you doing here?" wrapping her arm around his shoulder and didn't intention to burp in his ear as he just chuckled and aided her back to her quarters. "Come on, now you _bloody _drunk skunk." Drunkenly walked back with him as she responded under her drunk breath. "I am—" burp "No _drunk_ skunk that is—" she groaned alittle, holding her head then pointed her finger to his chest and continued. "You, _billy_ boy. What're you doing here, _anyhow_?"

"Right now, you're the drunk skunk lil sis. Up and adam, you should go to bed and sleep it off."

"I aint th—" paused as she tried say what she was going to reply then burped softly again and finally repeated her statement then suddenly, it happened but unintentionally but luckily was out of all way. "Yup, bed with some lemon cold juice for you captain." He teased, aiding her back. "When you're well, I want to hear what had gotten ya in this drinking habit."

"Want to know?" she replied finally. "Yeah, sure do want to know." Billy answered, worried. "_Andrew_." She said then grunted as were going to hurl again. "Jesus, that _bastard_." Billy sighed, holding her arm over his shoulder with the other around her body, helping her to the room. "Soon as you are well, you and I are going to talk. Compendia?"

"Sure. Whatever you say bil—Sorry billy, I think I'm going to hur—" hurling once more as she rushed from his side to the bathroom and hurled her guts up. This sweet tall, latino walked in the bathroom and gently grasped her hair, holding it so not one strand was in the way or didn't catch any of her unwanted, rejected contents as she held her head in the toilet hurling. Gently rubbing her back, and just thought what he could to make it better for his long time friend.

Kylana was too weak to walk back from hurling all she consumed, billy kindly picked her up and carried to her room. Placing in bed, and quickly cleaned her up then pulled the covers up over before leaving, closing the door behind him. Sighed in disbelief but kinda had a feeling that he weren't good for her. Rubbing the back of his neck, sighed and walked to his own quarters where he had some company waiting for him.

Opening the door, stood in the doorway and smiled as he saw a striking handsome army candidate laying his bed; waiting. "Well, are you going to stand there and stare all night or going to get in here?"

Without a reply, billy walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile back in the bar, the broken martian known as Throttle thorneboy walked in and took a seat out before sitting down then requested for a glass. Gabe approached the martian commander, drying the glass as he greeted him. "Howdy commander, what can I get you this evening?"

Keeping his gaze to the wooden table beneath his clasped hands, then replied lowly with a request. "Whiskey on the rocks." Nodding and answered. "Coming right up."

"Make it a double." Throttle requested as gabe looked to him, concerned then served the drink. "You should slow down commander." Averting his gaze beneath the shades and said. "I'll slow down when I decide, thanks for the bottle." Gabe sighed, as he watched the tanned martian walk away with the bottle and sat at another table just as when modo and vinnie walked in the bar. Then sat with him, followed in by their wives. "Hey, throttle."

Looking up to the white mouse, vinnie van wham while sipping the whiskey then placed down on the table before himself and exhaled with a heavy breathe. "What's wrong, commander?" Amber softly asked. Throttle just ignored her, tightly held the bottle in his hand and caressed his thumb along the neck of the bottle. Amber held her husband's hand and sighed as she said softly. "Ok then." Sitting down beside modo with vinnie and charley close by as they too sat down. "Throttle?" charley softly called his name waiting a reply instead a soft glance was given then finally followed a reply spoken. "Yes?"

"Everything alright?" charley asked. "Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" he replied. Charley sighed and reached for the bottle and tried to pry it from his grasp as he maneuvered it away from her. "Come on, throttle. This aint good for you." Charley assured him gently. "Right now, it is the only thing to drown the pain out." Throttle replied under a raspy voice.

"Come on, bro. Loosing carbine was hard on all of us. And there is nothing can bring her back. And she'd wouldn't like how you become." Modo told him, gently. No further words were spoken as throttle stood up and walked out of the bar, taking the bottle with him while he closest friends and family sat and watched him leave. "Should we follow him?" amber wondered, concerned for him. "No honey, let him be." Modo replied, gently grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"We ought to do something, this aint good for his health. I understand, throttle loved carbine; we all did. But, he has to learn to let her go." Charley said, sympathizing for her dear friend. All sighed, softly as vinnie kissed her neck and nuzzled gently as she nuzzled back.

Somewhere outside, Throttle stood near the militia whilst he finished the bottle then whistled for lady. The black Harley Davidson Softtail motorcycle responded with three beeps and drove to his side. Softly smiled, and petted the handles before saddling unto the mechanic ride and threw the remaining alcoholic beverage to the ground and drove off.

******  
~to be continued in chapter 4

Read and review. This is my first fiction on biker mice and it aint easy to create a universe that I hope will become a good read. Writing a good story aint easy for any one. Anyway, wonder when will the commander of the freedom fighters and the new squadron captain will cross paths and come together? Hm, hopefully it will not be long until they do right? Well, I better not spoil the chapter. Read the next upcoming chapter to find out. Tootles


	5. Chapter 4

~You're gonna take this broken heart that he gave you  
and follow the light of the stars you love  
when every day is all the same  
you made me wonder why~

"A time to heal" by one less reason

Chapter 4

~one hour later~

Kylana groggily pushed herself up from the bed, and groaned with slight agony from her continuous hurling and staggeringly walked to the bathroom, leaned on the basin and washed her face then looked in the mirror breathing softly. Then suddenly grunted with annoyance when hearing her roommate in the next room, making a loud commotion that all can hear the groaning and passionate moans of pleasure. And sounds of furniture broken on impact and creaking thudding of the bed been driven into the walls. Holding her thumping forehead as she was beginning to have a headache, stumbling made her way back to her bed, flopping unto it and threw the covers over herself and buried her head to block out the jungle sounds of sex from her ears as she held the pillow tightly. Hoping to block all from her hearing and don't exceed her headache and prolong her unbearable hurling as her body ached from the constant cramping and urge to empty all contents from her stomach.

Unable to move, unable to shout without causing her headache to worsen and unable to drive a closed fist on the wall as she couldn't sleep at all. Seemed to last forever when it finally had become silent. Not wanting to jinx it, she just smiled and drifted to sleep slowly as she whispered. "_Finally_."

******  
Somewhere not far from base, throttle watched the scenery over the open canyon beneath him. The wind gently blew through his fur and long strands of braided hair. Remembering the good times he once shared with carbine before she was taken from him. Tears ran down his cheeks, staining them. The memories of seeing carbine, stripped down and strung up on a pedestal and gutted from throat to sternum. Shouting loudly and growled, threatening to bestow revenge unto karbunkle as he cackled evilly with limburger and cataclysm.

Gritted his teeth, angrily and tightly grasped the bars as he tried to break out but failed. Watching carbine been bled like a stock animal, enraged him that he couldn't think straight or comprehend the event as he had injured himself from trying to break free but received a nasty pulse of electric jolt of paralysing tazer. Screaming in agony before dropping to his knees and loss consciousness. To this very day, he'd wondered how he survived. Let alone escaped.

But he was grateful that he had, although carbine will never be properly buried as she wanted. At least she will always be remembered and be avenged. Looking up to the red planet, his home planet that he can no longer return, as like so many others cannot. Longing to return their home planet but also reminded that, there is nothing left to return home to. Many females were exterminated and almost of the males were killed. The remaining males that managed to escape and still adjusting with the environment of the earth. Some have found compatible and willing human females to be their mates. Some were still sceptical.

Admired for their tight toned muscled bodies and would be glared at, as the girls would grin deviously. Inserting their nails in their teeth, in hope to appear attractive and appealing to the Martian males. Sighing softly and heavily as he leaned over the handle bars, burying his face in-between his forearms. "Why carbine? _Why_? I need you, carbine. I _need _you." A soft grasp, gently touched his shoulder assuring him; followed by a warm tender kiss behind his ear then a soft whisper was spoken. _"I'll always be with you, throttle. I love you, be happy."_

Lifting his head up fast and looked behind himself, only to have realised he were alone then had found the very necklace that carbine once were, laying on the ground near his foot. Reaching down to it, then picked the pendant up. Exhaled shuddering as a pair of tears covered his cheeks, holding the pendant tightly to his chest before placing around his neck then returned back to base where he was needed the most.

******  
~to be continued in chapter 5

Sorry for the delay and yes short chappie. Read and review, tootles.


	6. Chapter 5

Alrighty, now I couldn't find a suitable song for this chapter so I will write a short poem instead. Here goes. On with the chapter.

******  
~At a time of heartache  
we all fall, and become lost  
wonder what will come of us  
even what will change  
will it be good?  
Or going to be continuous with deepening anguish?  
What will come next? ~

Poem written by author; tammy Ryan.

Chapter 5

~later that afternoon~

Kylana had finally finished with the modifications of her motorcycle with Charlene, exceptionally pleased with the results as her bike had revived to life without difficulty and purred like a kitten. Smiled proudly and grateful, turning the engine off then wheeled her bike to its station until whence needed then thanked Charlene before leaving to begin with the training of new recruits that waited in the training station area. Charlene smiled, nodded as she said nothing but wiped the oil and grease from her hands, watching the new captain leave the mechanics station. Curiously wondered, as what secrets she may be hiding or wished not to share as she seem cold and hard but then that is what the Martian fellow men needs. A good woman with a strong sense of strength.

Suddenly Charlene thought to herself, that Kylana may be the perfect one to be arranged with throttle. But the question was, would he think so as well. Only have to wait and see, in hope they'd hit off well.

****  
The recruits waited in the training area, chatting as usual whilst performing light training. Kylana finally arrived to the training area, stoker soon followed behind her as he folded his arms. Looking to Kylana with a small smile as he said, lowly. "Ready?" she looked back to the old dark brown Martian, with brightly shimmering sky blue eyes and smiled, nodding then finally answered. "As ready as any can be, general." Stoker chuckled then looked to the recruits as the human males continued to chat while fooling around in the training obstacles as the Martian males stood waiting for the first order.

"Officers in present." One shouted, both Kylana and stoker stood quietly. Then immediately took their places before them. Joe and peter were among the group, as they both admiringly glanced Kylana as they observingly studied her. "She is one hot captain, I say." Peter whispered to Joe. Remaining silent and continued to study her when was nudged slightly then another whisper was spoken. "Did you hear me, Joe?" nodding quietly, to answer his friends question. Stoker noticed the two conversing and his eye ridge rose slightly and confronted them. "What is so amusing privates?"

Peter gulped, looking up to the Martian general and straightened as he answered. "Nothing sir." Stoker hummed disbelieving what was answered then continued, handing the position over to Kylana as she gave the first order to all, retrieve a pistol and practice target practice. Holding both hands behind her back as she stood strongly, authoritum. The Martian recruits were slightly distracted to take a liking and quick study of their new captain but quickly focused on the task given to avoid boot camp training. Kylana overheard the sudden response as her eye ridge rose slightly and said in her authoritum tone. "What is this, I hear about the 'Hot' captain?"

Joe sniggered to himself quietly as peter blushed darkly and gulped. Stoker shook his head and chuckled little and took his place with his captain then remained quiet, allowing Kylana to give orders to the recruits as they immediately obeyed without question or hesitation. Rimfire happened to be one of the new recruits as he wanted to make his uncle modo maverick proud since it was he, raised him since losing his parents in the war. He too, took a liking to the new captain but knew better not to comment inappropriate remarks or indecent statements about any woman as he too has found someone special. Never thought he'd find anyone to his liking or be suitable to any earth females desires as had met some but only saw the outside not the inside as he was hoping for until one evening, he had met _her._

Rimfire remembered every detail of their first meeting, how she smelt of hard work from a long training session. This made him smile, with immense joy and distracted him from training but he got the obstacle done with ease. "Hey, rimfire." Pluto called, jogging beside the young recruit as he looked up and gave a silent glance then finally responded. "Yeah, pluto."

"Everything ok? You seem to be a million miles away." Pluto commented. "Thinking about your girl, eh?" he finally added. Rimfire blushed little and nodded before he tripped over the truck tire. "I guess I am. How can I not? She is so beautiful." Rimfire stated with glee. Pluto chuckled and said to the young martian. "Well, she must be one special gal to make you think about her while training."

Rimfire blushed again and chuckled. "She is special alright." Pluto looked to his left and took another observe of Kylana madrona as she watched them train and then looked back to rimfire, stating with curiosity. "Have ya seen throttle lately?"

"Not as of late, why do you ask?" he responded curious. "He seems to be the only one that is single out of the bros. Come to think of it, both modo and vinnie are married with great women and throttle is—" pluto started then paused as rimfire interrupted. "I suppose commander thorneboy is still grieving over general carbine. He did take it quiet hard as he witnessed what they did to her right before him as they forcibly held commander down and made him watch. As I have been told." Pluto sighed heavily, lowering his eyes then replied. "Losing the females of our race is tough but doesn't mean that should break us, right?" rimfire nodded agreeably.

The whistle was blown as command to line up and listen to the next speech as it was time to rest for the day. And given orders to relax until next training session, both stoker and Kylana retreated to the office and looked over the industrial plans of the suspected locations and attacks where the plutarkians had recently landed only to disappear with a certain groups of missing civilians.

"What do you think the enemy is up to, general?" Kylana asked, looking to the old martian as he folded his arms wondering the exact same thing but didn't have an answer to the question she inquired. "I have no idea, captain." She sighed heavily with distress and worry before pushing herself from the table top as the plans laid on the surface then left the room. Marion walked in the office, smiled to Kylana as she politely greeted her then continued on her way. Closing the door behind her, then walked to her husband as she draped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. "The plutarkians plotting something big I suppose."

Wrapping his own around his wife and sighed, kissed her temple lovingly and whispered softly. "I will never allow anything to happen to you, my love. That I promise." She smiled, looking up to him and caressed his soft furred cheek as she replied. "I know you will."

Smiling tenderly as he lent toward her and kissed her soft pink lips tenderly and gently pulled her closer into his embrace, deepening the kiss with loving passion as she returned the deeper loving emotion in the passionate kiss as she murred softly. He smiled and chuckled little, raising his hand to gently caress her soft milky cheek, breaking the kiss and deeply gazed into her beautiful earthy dark chocolate eyes then whispered. "I love you marion cannonblade." Kissed him gently and replied. "I love you stoker cannonblade."

Kissed his wife once more, gently embraced her tightly in his strong arms as she too draped her own arms around him, drawing him closer to her.

****  
Kylana had walked to the bar and requested a fresh cold beer after her long day of training. The memories of her former husband and his secretary still burned in the back of her mind. The deepening betrayal still cut within her deeply and begun to moss over like a decaying mulch. "Hey there stranger." Gabe greeted with a small smile, handing the beer over to her. Kylana smiled back as she took the glass. "Hey gabe, how's it going? Business is slow tonight." She commented and added. He chuckled and replied. "It will pick up soon, so how is the recruits treating you?"

"They're, _different_ in their own unique way. As human males the same, just like any other recruits but the martian males." She paused for a couple second to drink a guzzle of her beer then continued. "They behave similar and yet more genuine but more obedient to orders without making remarks about my authority and sex appeal."

Gabe leaned on the bar table edge, chuckled little then said. "Well, you are a beautiful woman for one and two, who'd wouldn't comment about that without getting the boot camp." He commented, winking politely then served the next customer that walked in and requested for a rootbeer. "Hey modo, how is that pretty missus of yours?"

"She is doing well, thankyou for asking gabe." Modo, answered drinking his rootbeer then looked to Kylana sitting beside him not taking no notice of him as she guzzled down her beer. "So, you're the new captain?" modo smiled, held his hand out to her as he waited for her to shake. "I'm modo maverick. Co-captain of the freedom fighters and protector of the earth." Kylana looked to his hand that waited and politely shook his hand and answered. "Kylana Madrona, Captain of the field squadron."

He had noticed a white ring marking on her hand where a band once sat. "You were married?" Kylana took her hand away and looked down to her glass before guzzling the last of her beer and answered. "I was, now I am divorced."

This made modo angry and sighed lowly, hiding the growl in his tone. "I am sorry to hear that captain." Placing the glass as she drank the remainder of her beverage then finally added. "It was not your doing. Just one of those happened to be a jerk. I guess I fell for the wrong guy. It happens." Standing up slowly, leaving the cash for the tab as modo said without looking to her as she walked by behind him. "It don't mean that you should punish yourself for his sins."

Closing her eyes for a second, as tear streamed down her cheeks as she said softly. "I know, like I said. Shit happens." She continued on and both gabe, modo watched her leave the bar as they sighed.

*****  
~ to be continued in chapter 6

Sigh, seems I have come to a hiatus of this fiction as no one is exactly interested in this one. Which is ashame. But oh well, not everyone is a critic or meanie. I enjoy writing as it does help me to keep myself sane and balanced sometimes. Having someone to follow my fiction is good, even though may not review (comment) may bring differ of curious inquiries of whether anyone is interested. But if not, everyone has the right to read what they choose to read. And if you do choose to read mine, I will be grateful for the reviews especially if they bring good support. Anyway, onward to the next chapter.

Read and review. Tootles


	7. Chapter 6

~_no matter what, or how…  
time will be hard, even cruel  
some will be wondrous and others draining  
but one day will become the fulfilling of all  
and that is where the blessing awaits…~ written by tammy Ryan, 5__th__ September, 2015_

Chapter 6

Kylana knew very well, to never ride or drive any vehicle under the influence of alcohol even if it was only one glass. But she was grieving and nursing a broken heart. Needing to get away for a while, before the following training session at 06:00 hundred hours. Walking to the bike station where all bikes were left, she stood outside the door entrance and thought long and hard if she should take her newly modified motorcycle for a spin then immediately changed her mind and decided to go to the combat room instead where she put on boxing gloves and wore only her singlet and camouflage pants with high legged black boots. Tying her up away from her face before she begun with the punches which happened to be weak from the intoxication of the alcoholic brew she recently drank.

One hour later, streams of hot sweat formed and dripped down her entire form as she trained hard to work off the alcohol out of her system. Breathing heavily, holding onto the bag as she stared the floor underneath and the memories of her former husband resurfaced in her mind which had angered her. Cursing at herself as why didn't she give him a flogging that day when she had caught in red handed in progress with his secretary in their martial bed on their second anniversary of marriage.

Grunting of frustration, gritting of her teeth with anger and constant throwing endless punches that made her tired before dropping to her knees and softly but brokenly sobbed, embracing herself in the cold darkness of loneliness.

Her heart was broken, shattered. Her faith was destroyed, her trust was deeply betrayed by the one, and the only man she ever had in her life. She and he were new recruits in the squadron of Texas at the time, of course they hit it off quickly and he was her first, her only. Andrew was handsome and admired by all women but he chose Kylana, and were inseparable until they had married, when all had changed.

Standing up once again and resumed punching the bag, trying to release all anger she carried but it only festered her more. More tears streamed down her already wet, and burning red cheeks. Her arms and hands were becoming heavy and sore, heavily breathed and exhaled as she greatly needed the air for her lungs. Without a second or further thought, she removed the gloves from her hands and picked up her waiting clothing that was recently removed earlier and then left the room, and made her way to the shower, where she cradled herself under the running hot water before going to her private quarters.

*****  
The following morning arrived; 05:00 hundred hours. Her alarm beeped, telling her to get up. Hitting the sleep button and rose up from bed, and grumbly walked to her closet then took out her uniform, getting dressed. As she stepped out the door, not properly watching where she was walking or whom she bumped into, only to apologise quickly without looking up to the individual she had bumped into. "Sorry sir. Forgive me for my clumsiness." She softly said, then walked away. "It is no problem." The Martian captain replied, watching her walk away then looked back to his friend; Modo. "Who is that?" he asked, then looked back to Kylana's back view. "That is the new recruit squadron captain, Kylana madrona." He answered, noticing that throttle was interested. "Really?" throttle stated quickly then his ears laid flat. "She seems to be having a hard time with something."

"Not sure to be exact, captain madrona was transferred to my knowledge at least a week ago, and recently she was…" Modo begun then paused as he sighed sadly for the woman. "She was what?" throttle asked. "Divorced." Modo replied. "Divorced?" throttle answered Shockley. "What an idiot. These human males have no honour to the vows they preach." He added angrily. "Indeed." Modo agreed. "Maybe you can cheer her up." He added, encouraging. "I am still grieving over carbine, Modo." Throttle sighed, painfully with grieve. "I know, but can't grieve for her forever, she would want you to be happy too." Modo smiled, placing a hand on throttle's shoulder assuring.

Half smiled back to the gentle mouse, and patted his hand gently. "Time for training, anyhow." Modo sighed and didn't argue with throttle as he knew all too well, not to try to change his mind when made up. Nodding agreeably and followed.

*****  
Kylana stood firmly and held her hands behind her back, as she carefully observed the ranks then said. "Alright, ladies. Today we are going to do the next level in the training exercise." Shooting an unimpressed glance as she was interrupting by the snigger and remark of stupidity. "Private!" she bark. "Yes ma'am." Private Joe smith replied as his comrade immediately silenced himself as he tried not to snigger. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, ma'am." He answered. Kylana glared at him, firmly with authoritum then said. "Were you laughing or sniggering because I said, ladies?" she asked. And he nodded with his reply. "Yes, ma'am."

"Why?" she said. "We aren't female, ma'am." He replied while the others said or thought to themselves with 'ooo, you're in for it buddy.' "Are you speaking for yourself or for the entire squadron here, soldier? As what I see here until you can prove to me." She paused and harshly grasped his supposed manhood, making his facial expression changed from challenging to agonizing shock as he eyes bulged out from his head and one exclaimed cry escaped his lips as he tried not to clench to the tightening grasp around his crutch. "You have balls to be a man. Then, only until then I will call you men. Do I make myself clear, private?" she continued and added, followed by a question as General Stoker tried not to laugh as he walked over then cleared his throat to show the proper authority.

"Yeah, yeah. Yes sir." He finally answered, as she finally released him from her grasped and continued with her training, sequence to the recruits as some were too afraid to get on her bad side, and others admired her strength. "Now, ladies. The obstacle starts now." Blowing the whistle, giving the order to begin. Standing where she stood as she was approached by Stoker. "Forget something?" holding a clipboard to her. "Thank you sir. Must have been a million miles away when I came out here." Taking the clipboard and pen. "So it would seem. You fit the role of squadron leader." Stoker commented. "How do you mean sir?" she asked, looking to him.

"I saw how you handled that private and called those ladies as well explained their ranks until they can prove their position of what they are and should be."

"Oh? That is what my mentor used to say when I was recruit in the old days. Even though I am a woman, but didn't really mean that by any disrespect of sexual position to those who were female as it was his way of telling the recruits especially men as ladies until they can prove they were men, real men in so of speak." She explained. Stoker was fascinated and had admired her position. "Sounds like he was good man." He commented, admirably. "He sure was."

"So who was this mentor to you?" Stoker asked, curiously. "He was my father, and a retiree of the army." She answered, her hands tightened quickly underneath away from view. "Where is he now?"

"He passed away shortly after my graduation."

"I am sorry, captain madrona." Stoker answered with his condole scenes. "It is fine, he is in a better place now. And watching over me." She replied with a smile, a brave smile that she always wore to show she isn't one to break. Stoker smiled back and nodded.

*****  
Six hours later, the training finally ended and the orders were to rest. "Alright, ladies. Hit the showers." Captain madrona ordered. The recruits tiredly walked to the showers as they were absolutely filthy and sore. Carrying one or the other onward to the bund where some decided to continue training in the gym division or mechanic station. "Some gym training is needed, captain." Stoker stated, smiling. "Gym? They would be tired and sore after that course training right?" she surprisingly replied. Stoker chuckled. "Maybe for the human males, but we martians are different remember. And hard work is apart of us. Training is bred in us young." He explained.

"Oh? I see." She stated, curious and noticed the martian recruits were on their way to the gym bund. "Never took much noticed to be honest. I assumed the obstacles I gave were enough." Stoker smiled and replied. "Should never underestimate your soldiers and in the end, they are the ones fighting for us and themselves."

Kylana never thought of it that way before as she was always told, fighting for what is right and what is to be protect was all to be considered as honour. "Oh, I understand now. And I will do better as their captain. Thankyou general."

General stoker nodded then walked away. Kylana sighed, and went over the obstacle training with some gym workout exercises for the following session that is schedule for the next day. It was not long until she thought to do some of it, herself while her recruits were resting. Then retired for the evening after a usual drink at the bar.

Later that evening, Kylana took her seat and requested gabe for something stronger than a beer this time. Gabe looked to her with worry and asked. "Are you sure that you want whisky?"

"Yes gabe, whisky please." She answered, as he shrugged and served what she requested. Just she was about to drink the beverage the seat on her left was taken out and sat upon. "Rootbeer please, gabe."

"Oh, captain thorneboy. Hadn't seen you in here for a while." Gabe commented, smiling placing the rootbeer down before the tanned mouse. "Yeah, I know. But would be nice to drink some cold beer."

Klyana half glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she guzzled down her whisky and placed the cup down. "Thanks gabe." She said and walked away. Throttle turned and watched her leave, then looked to gabe. "She don't stay for long once had her drink." Gabe told him. "Heh, odd." Drinking his own then commented. "She is pretty one for a odd female."

"True and false." Gabe answered. "How do mean?" he asked. "She is pretty but not odd. Just going through a rough patch."

"I see." He answered, guzzled down his beer and added. "What kind of rough patch?"

"Not my place to share information as only can say that she was burn bad by the man that broke her heart." Gabe half explained with what information he knew. Throttle felt pity and yet anger all the same time. As he was deeply robbed of what he and carbine shared, even planned for the future. Paying gabe the drink and left.

*****  
Throttle flopped himself on his bed as the covers flew around him before becoming creases around his body and stared at the ceiling above him. Sighed heavily and drifted to sleep, deeply fell asleep then begun to dream about the night that he wished never happened.

Screaming and shouting in anger as he tried to break free to rescue his beloved then all went black. Leaning on his closed fists, sobbing brokenly as he felt a warm familiar hand caressed his head. Looking up, tears flowed as he knelt up and pulled the waist of his deceased love to his embrace. Tightly embraced her and sobbed. "Carbine, my carbine. I have missed you so much."

"And I, you my love but it is time you must let me go." She softly told him as her time had passed and time to move on. "I _can't_." he whispery cried, tightly his hold on her waist. "You must, throttle." Lifting his head, to make him face her as she gazed down with a warm and loving smile. Caressed his cheeks within both hands and continued. "My life was full, even though I wanted to complete it with the joy we planned to do but it was my time, my love. And it is time for you to let me _go_, please let me go throttle. I want you to be happy. I will always be with you."

Throttle gasped tearfully and before he could answer, carbine kissed him one last time and as she slowly drifted away he reached out to her as he cried her name. "I love you, throttle. Be happy. I will always be with you, my _love. Always…_"

"Carbine!" he shouted then woke up, crying and said her name in whisper. _"Carbine."_

Hearing her voice as she were right next to him, made him cry more as he tightly clenched his arms around the pillow, sobbing brokenly. _"Be happy, I will always be with you, my love. Always…"_

*****  
~to be continued in chapter 7….

Sorry for the long update, as I am trying to work my best of where I will or should be going in this fiction as it is not easy one. But hopefully it will work out eventually. Thankyou for your patience, and hope to see you later. Read and review, tootles


End file.
